Episode 2: Enter Ninja Growlmon
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: When Black Ninja Leomon Attacks it is up to the Tamers to stop him and save Suzie. Can they stop this Ninja Digimon Monster and who is this girl that looks like Kari?


**Digimon Tamers**

**A New Season**

**By GoldDragonNinja**

**Episode 2: Enter Ninja Growlmon**

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS!**

**I AM HERE WITH EPISODE 2 OF DIGIMON TAMERS A NEW SEASON!**

**HERE ARE CLOTHES EVERYONE WILL WEAR THIS EPISODE:**

**Takato: Blue Shirt, Black Shorts, Green Shoes, a Light Blue Denim Jacket(Opened) and the same goggles.**

**Henry: Red T-Shirt, Green Shorts, a Dark Blue Denim Vest Opened and Black Shoes.**

**Rika: Light Blue Leather Jacket (Opened), The purple version of the same shirt her mother gave her during the D-Reaper battle, only with a whole heart on it, a pair of red cargo pants, and gold and green shoes with the Yin-Yang symbol on them.**

**Jeri: A Red Shirt, Brown Pants, Pink Shoes and a Yellow Denim Jacket Opened.**

**Suzie: A Purple Dress, Pink Shoes and a Pink Denim Jacker Opened.**

**Selena Demi Matsuki: A Blue Dress, Red Leather Boots, and a Black Leather Jacket Opened.**

**HERE IS THE UPDATE ON THE TAMER'S AGES:**

**Takato Matsuki: 12**

**Rika Nonaka: 12**

**Henry Wong: 12**

**Jeri Katou: 12**

**Ryo Akiyama: 14**

**Suzie Wong: 7**

**Kazu Shioda: 12**

**Kenta Kitagawa: 12**

**Ai and Mako: 4**

**Selena Matsuki: 12**

**HERE ARE THE UPDATE OF THE DIGIMON TAMER'S DIGIVICES:**

**Takato Matsuki: Gold and White**

**Rika Nonaka: Blue and White**

**Henry Wong: Green and White**

**Jeri Katou: Yellow and White**

**Ryo Akiyama: White and Blue**

**Suzie Wong: Pink and White**

**Kazu Shioda: Brown and White**

**Kenta Kitagawa: Rose and White**

**Ai and Mako: Purple and White**

**Selena Matsuki: Red and White**

**THIS WILL ALSO INTRODUCE MY OC!**

**AT THE END OF THIS EPISODE I WILL PUT WAT OCS I EANT AND TELL YOU WHAT OC I HAVE!**

**ALSO HERE IS THE MONSTER FOR THIS EPISODE: Black Ninja Leomon**

**ANYWAY HERE IS EPISODE 2!**

* * *

"Last time on Digimon." The Narrator said. "The Tamers were enjoying some peace and quiet for a change with the D-Reaper gone."

We see the Takato and Henry walking in the park.

"But just then Rika was attacked by a evil Ninja Digimon." The Narrator said.

We now see Rika getting Punched, kicked and soaking wet.

"Soon the Tamers and the Digimons came and attacked Ninja Devimon." The Narrator said.

We now see the Tamers and Digimons facing Ninja Devimon.

"But Ninja Devimon revealed that he was Renamon's Student and Renamon told her story." The Narrator said.

We now see Renamon Telling her story.

"Just thenthe Ninja Vilemon appeared and a huge battle happened." The Narrator said.

We now see the battle and the tamers won.

"With Ninja Devimon retreated can the Tamers Defeat him and his boss?" The Narrator asked. "Find out on today's episode of Digimon."

* * *

We go to the Digi World and we go to the villain's lair and we go to the main chamber and we see Ninja Devimon bowing to his master.

Lets just say from the look in the leader's eyes he is mad.

"You have failed me Ninja Devimon." The leader said.

Ninja Devimon looked at his boss.

"I know boss and I am sorry but those humans and their Digimons were alot tougher them I thought." Ninja Devimon said. "Plus a Bus and a White Tiger killed some of our foot minions."

The leader bangs his fist on the chair.

"ENOUGH NINJA DEVIMON!" The leader shouted. "I WILL NOT EXCEPT FAILER!"

Now Ninja Devimon is scared.

"I know boss but I have a plan." Ninja Devimon said.

The leader looked at Ninja Devimon.

"What is it?" The leader asked.

"We send a Ninja Digimon Monster and he attacks the Human World and captures everyone." Ninja Devimon said.

The leader smiled.

"That is a good idea." The leader said. "But who do you have in mind?"

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"You will see boss." Ninja Devimon said. "Besides I already sent him to the Human World."

The leader smiled in the shadows.

"Your plan better work Ninja Devimon or else." The leader said.

"Right boss." Ninja Devimon said.

Soon the two villains laugh and we zoom out of the lair and still hear the laughter.

We now go to the human world and we go to one of the buildings and we see someone on a building of the Tamer's home city.

The figure is a evil Digimon Monster.

He looks like Leomon but in a Black Ninja Outfit and his fur is black.

He also has a Ninja Sword on his back.

This is Black Ninja Leomon.

Black Ninja Leomon smiled.

"Yes this will be an easy mission." Black Ninja Leomon said.

With that he jumped off to building to building.

* * *

We go to the parrk and we see Rika and Henry waiting for Takato along with Guilmon, Renamon, Guilmon and Jeri.

Rika was wearing a Light Blue Leather Jacket (Opened), The purple version of the same shirt her mother gave her during the D-Reaper battle, only with a whole heart on it, a pair of red cargo pants, and gold and green shoes with the Yin-Yang symbol on them.

Henry was wearing a Red T-Shirt, Green Shorts, a Dark Blue Denim Vest opened and Black Shoes.

Jeri looked different.

You see after the battle with the D-Reaper and Locomon she shortened her brown hair to look like Kari's Hair from Digimon Season 2.

Jeri was also wearing a Red Shirt, Brown Pants, Pink Shoes and a Yellow Denim Jacket Opened.

She also had her Yellow and White Digivice on her pants.

With Jeri was Calumon.

Calumon is a white digimon with short arms and legs. He has small ears, purple feet, purple hands, purple tips on his ears and three small black triangles and a big red triangle on his four head. He also has big green eyes.

Right now they are waiting for Takato.

Rika sighed.

"Where is Goggle Head?" Rika asked.

Renamon looked at Rika.

"Takato said he was bringing a surprise for us and then we would disscus about yesterday's battle." Renamon said.

Rika just sighed.

"Yeah well I also wonder what Ninja Devimon is planning." Rika said and took her card box out. "And to be ready I got all of us some new cards that will help."

Jeri looked at her best female friend.

"You think they will help?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah I mean those Ninja Vilemons were preety tough." Terriermon said. "Though eight were killed by a bus and four were killed by a white tiger."

Henry laughed.

"Yeah and that tiger is staying with us till my cousin picks him up." Henry said. "Though Takato's mother was shocked to see a tiger next to the store."

Guilmon laughed.

"Yeah it sure was funny seeing her run up that street light." Guilmon said. "Plus it was nice of Takatomon's parents to let you and Suzie and your older borther and sister to live with them."

Henry looked down.

"Yeah it was." Henry said sad.

You see after the battle with Locomon Henry's parents were killed by a mysterious crook and he got away. So Takato's parents let Henry and his siblings live with them and they are all happy to have someone that took them in. They even moved to a bigger house with a better bakery and it is big enough for Guilmon to live in with them.

Jeri looked at her boyfriend and sighed.

"Don;t worry Henry I am sure the cops will catch the guy that killed your parents." Jeri said.

Henry smiled.

"Thanks Jeri." Henry said.

Just then they heard Takato.

"HEY GUYS!" Takato shouted.

The three humans and four Digimons looked and saw Takato with a female.

Takato is wearing a Blue Shirt, Black Shorts, Green Shoes, a Light Blue Denim Jacket(Opened) and the same goggles.

The female looked like Kari from Season two but she has red eyes and purple hair. She is wearing a A Blue Dress, Red Leather Boots, and a Black Leather Jacket Opened.

She also has a Red and Whote Digivice on her pants.

The Tamers and Digimons looked shocked.

"Um Takato who is she?" Rika asked with a hint of jeliousy in her voice.

Takato smiled.

"Guys this is my Actress/Model/Singer twin sister Selena Demi Matsuk." Takato said.

"Hi." Selena said.

Everyone is shocked.

"SISTER!" Everyone shouted.

"Yep." Takato said.

"I did not know you had a sister." Henry said.

"Well she was discovered at a young age and went away to do her career as a Actress/Singer/Model." Takato said. "But they let Selena visit from time to time."

Selena smiled.

"That is right Takato and my boyfriend is also here as well as well as our Digimon Partners.

Now everyone but Takato are shocked.

"Your sister is a Tamer?" Rika asked.

"Yes I am and I my partner is a Rookie Ninja Level Digimon." Selena said.

Now everyone is shocked.

"Well we will have to meet your partner." Jeri said.

"I know." Selena said. "By the way who wants to hear me sing three songs?"

Takato looked at his sister.

"Um sis we have to discuss something first." Takato said.

Rika looked at Takato.

"Now Takato I think we can listen to three songs first." Rika said.

"Yeah." Henry, Jeri and the Digimons said.

Takato sighed.

"Ok." He said and looked at his sister. "Lets hear them sis."

Selena smiled.

"I would but I want to rest my voice when I record my albums." Selena said.

Everyone nodded at that.

"I guess that is true." Guilmon said. "But I bet you have a great singing voice."

Selena smiled.

"Thanks red dino Digmon." Selena said. "Oh I forgot to ask what are your names?"

"I'm Rika." Rika said.

"I'm Henry Takato's best friend." Henry said.

"I'm Jeri." Jeri said.

"I'm Guilmon Takato's partner." Guilmon said.

"I'm Renamon." Renamon said.

"And I am Terriermon." Terriermon said.

'Calumon's the name." Calumon said.

Selena smiled.

'Nice to meet you all." Selena said. "So Takato what is this about Ninja Digimons attacking?"

Takato smiled.

However before he can answer his phone ringed and Takato took his gold cell phone out.

'Hello?" Takato asked.

"Yes Takato it's your mother." Takato's mother said over the phone. "I need you and Henry to come back and help with a delevery."

Takato sighed.

"Ok mom." Takato said and put his phone away and looked at Henry. "Henry come on. we have to go make a delevery."

Henry sighed.

"Ok." Henry said and looked at Selena. "Nice meeting you Selena."

"You as well Henry." Selena said.

Henry looked at Terriermon.

"Lets go Terriermon." Henry said.

Terriermon got on Henry's shoulder jean vest.

Takato looked at Guilmon.

"Lets go Guilmon.

"Right Takato." Guilmon said.

With that the men left leaving The girls and Calumon alone.

Selena then looked at the girls and Renamon.

"So what is this about Evil Ninja Digimons?" Selena asked.

Rika smiled.

'I will tell you." Rika said.

With that we zoon out and Rika begins telling Selena about the Ninja Digimons.

Unknown to them Black Ninja Leomon was watching and he smiled.

* * *

We go to the city and we see a little girl walking around the city.

She has purple hair and purple eyes. She is wearing a Purple Dress, Pink Shoes and a Pink Denim Jacket Opened.

This is Suzie Wong a Digimon Tamer.

With her is a brown version of Terriermon with pink on her and three horns. This is Lopmon Suzie's Digimon Partner.

Right now they are enjoying a walk in peace in quiet.

"Ah this is a great day huh Lopmon?" Suzie asked.

Lopmon smiled and looked at her Tamer and friend.

"It sur is Suzie." Lopmon said. "And it is very peaceful that I don;t have a care in the world."

Just then a blast hits them and it send them and everyone flying.

"AHHHH!" Lopmon and Suzie screamed.

Soon the two landed and they looked at each other confused.

"What was that?" Lopmon asked.

Suzie looked around and saw something that made her shocked.

"LOPMON LOOK!" Suzie shouted.

Lopmon looked up and saw Black Ninja Leomon.

"Oh no." Lopmon said.

"Oh yes." Black Ninja Leomon said. "I have come and capture you and your Tamer for my boss and there is nothing you can do about it."

Lopmon looks mad.

"Oh yah well try this." Lopmon said. "BLAZING ICE!"

Lopmon leaps into the air and quickly shoots small icy crystalline bolts from her mouth and hits Black Ninja Leomon.

"AHHH!" Black Ninja Leomon screamed.

He then fell to the ground.

Suzie and Lopmon smiled.

"Oh yeah that is great." Lopmon said.

"You did it Lopmon." Suzie said.

However Black Ninja Leomon is mad.

"So you want to play games huh?" Black Ninja Leomon asked. "WELL TRY THIS! BLACK NINJA FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

Soon a Black Bersion of the Fist Of The Beast King in a Ninja Mask app eared out of evil Ninja Digimon's Fist and strikes Lopmon and Suzie.

"AHHHH!" Suzie and Lopmon screamed.

Black Ninja Leomon smiled.

"Yes this will be good." Black Ninja Leomon said. "All I have to do is send a letter to the Tamers and they will come for their friend and I will catch them all."

However Lopmon heard this she got up and looked at Black Ninja Leomon.

"Oh no you don't." Lopmon said and flew away.

Black Ninja Leomon is shocked.

"Oh I will let her go and soon those Tamers will be mine." Black Ninja Leomon said.

He then laughs and we zoom out and still heat the laughter.

* * *

We go to Takato's Bakery and Home and we see that it is very busy.

In fact some of the people are in a huge line and there are orders for some fresh bresd.

"Hey where the cake I ordered?" A male asked. "I need it for my girlfriend's birthday today."

Soon a man with brown hair and brown eyes poped his head out the door way.

He is wearing a white baker's hat, a white shirt, and black pants.

This is Takehiro Matsuki Takato's father.

"The cake is almost done sir." Takehiro said. "I am just adding the finishing touches."

The man smiled.

"Thanks." The man said.

Takehiro smiled and went back to the cake.

Just then he heard the door and looks and sees Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Impmon.

"Ah Takato and Henry your here." Takehiro said.

"Yes we are dad." Takato said.

""And we are ready to get the order for the customer." Henry said.

Just then out of no where a egg hits Henry on the back of his his denim vest scaring him.

"AHHH!" Henry screamed and looked back and saw who threw the egg. "IMPMON!"

Yes it was the familier purple imp Digimon with Red Gloves and a Red Scarf and a yellow face on his belly.

This is Impmon.

You see ofter the hole Locomon thing Impmon wanted to get a job and he asked's Takato's Family if he can work at their bakery and they all agreed.

Henry looks at Impmon mad.

"Impmon did you have to trow that egg?" Henry asked.

"Yes and it is because you four took to long getting here." Impmon said and threw andother egg.

This time the egg hits Henry's shirt and his denim vest flew opened.

Now Terriermon is mad.

"Come on Impmon Takato was just showing his sister around." Terriermon said.

"Yeah so let it go." Guilmon said.

Impmon sighed and under stood.

"I guess that makes sence." Impmon said. "But we need to get this delevery done so we should get started.

"Right." Guilmon, Terriermon, Takato and Henry said.

However before they can Lopmon burst in knocking all the egg and sent them flying to Henry and Takato covering them with eggs on their clothes and denim jackets and denim vests.

Now Takato and Henry looked at Lopmon mad.

"LOPMON!" The two best friends shouted.

Lopmon looked at Takato and Henry.

"Guys first sorry about the eggs but this is important." Lopmon said. "Suzie is help captive by a evil Ninja Digimon.

Now Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon and even Inpmon looked shocked.

"Ok now this is important." Impmon said and looked at the Tamers. "You guy get going and save Suzie."

Takato looked at Impmon.

"But what about the dekevery?" Takato asked.

Impmon is mad.

"SAVING SUZIE IS MORE IMPORTANT!" Impmon shouted. "Besided they can wait and I will call them and let them know."

Henry and Terriermon smiled.

"Thanks Impmon." Terriermon said.

"Yeah well let get going." Henry said.

"Right." Takato and Guilmon and Lopmon said.

With thet the two egg covered best friends and the three Digimons went to save Suzie.

Meanwhile in the villain's lair we see the leader and Ninja Devimon seeing this.

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"Well boss this is going as planned." Ninja Devimon said.

The leader looked at Ninja Devimon.

"Yes and soon the Tamers will be ours." The leader said.

Soon the two laugh and we zoo out of the lair and still hear the laughter.

* * *

We go back to Guilmon's old home and we see Rika, Selana, Renamon, Jeri and Calumon waiting for the boys to come back.

Rika sighed.

"Oh man I with Takato would come back." Rika said as she puts her hands in her Blue leather jacket pockets.

Selena and Renamon looked at Rika.

"What about Henry?" Selena asked.

Rika looked at Selena.

"Yeah him as well." Rika said.

Selana smiled and looked at Renamon

"You know Renamon if I did not know any better I say Rika has a crush on my twin brother." Selana said.

Renamon smiled.

"Your right Selena." Renamon said. "Ever since Takato saved her life. She even wears those jackets and vests Takato got her."

Selena smiled.

"Well my brother sure can pick the gifts." Selena said.

Jeri smiled.

"That is true." Jeri said.

Rika sighed and look at the three.

"Will you three be quiet?" Rika asked. "So what if I have a crush on Takato?"

Selena shook her head and places her hand on Rika's blue leather jacket shoulder and Rika looked at her.

"Rika you and my brother make a good couple." Selena Said. "You just need to tell him how you feel and I think he will feel the same."

Rika smiled.

"Thanks Selena and I think so as well." Rika said.

With that the two hug.

Just then Takato, Henry, Guilmin, Terriermon and Lopmon arrived and the three female humans and Renamon looked at them.

"Takato, Henry what is wrong?" Rika asked as she went to Takato.

"And why are you two covered in eggs?" Jeri asked

Takato sighed.

"No time for that." Takato said. "We need to go. Suzie has been captured."

This shocked Rika, Jeri and Renamon.

"WHAT!" The two girls and Renamon shouted.

"We need to save her." Lopmon said.

Selena smiled.

"And we will Lopmon." Selena said. "And I will help with my digimon partner."

Selena then looked at the wall.

"You can come out now Ninja Veemon." Selena said.

Soon the wall started blowing away to reveal it was paper and out came a Veemon dressed in a blue ninja outfit and he has a blue dragon headed ninja sais.

This is Ninja Veemon.

Ninja Veemon looked up.

"I am here and ready Selena." Ninja Veemon said.

Selena smiled.

"Thanks Ninja Veemon." Selena said and looked at everyone. "Guys meet my partner Ninja Veemon."

Everyone is shocked and Jeri took her Digivice out and scanned the ninja Digimon and the picture showed.

"Huh Ninja Veemon a Ninja Dragon Rookie Data type Digimon. A very skilled Ninjwind his attacks are 1: Ninja Vee Headbutt, 2: Ninja Vee Shadow Clone and 3: Ninja Vee Energy Sai Blast." Jeri said.

Everyone is impressed.

Ninja Veemon looked at Renamon and smiled.

"Hello sis." Ninja Veemon said.

Now everyone is shocked.

"That is your brother?" Rika asked.

Renamon smiled.

"Yes he is and it is good seeing you again." Renamon said.

Ninja Veemon smiled.

"We can catch up later." He said "Let's go and save this human"

"RIGHT!" Everyone shouted.

With that they all left.

* * *

We go to the park and we see a tied up Suzie with some Ninja Vilemon guarding her.

Black Ninja Leomon was sharpening his sword on a tree and getting ready for when the Tamers come.

Black Ninja Leomon smiled and looked at his sword.

"Yes this blade is now very sharp and can slice those humans and their Digimon to pieces." The evil Leomon said.

Suzie looked at him with a cross look.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU MEAN LION NINJA!" Suzie shouted. "MY BROTHER AND HIS FRIENDS WILL STOP YOU!"

Black Ninja Leomon looked at Suzie mad.

"HA Let them try human." Black Ninja Leomon said.

Just then he heard some voices.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Takato's voice is heard.

Black Ninja Leomon turned and sees Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon and Lopmon, Suzie, Calumon, and Selena and Ninja Veemon and Black Ninja Leomon smiled.

"So the Tamers are here." Black Ninja Leomon said with a smile. "This will be interesting. "

When Jeri sees Black Ninja Leomon she is shocked and looks at her friends.

"Takato that looks like Leomon but black and in a ninja outfit." Jeri said.

Takato took his gold digivice out and scaned the evil ninja digimon and his picture came on it.

"Your right Jeri." Takato said. "But his name is Black Ninja Leomon. Champion Virus Ninja Lion Digimon. Very powerful and his Dark Ninja Fist of the Beast King is as power ful as his sword skills."

Black Ninja Leomon smiled.

"Yes and you and your Tamer friends are going down." Black Ninja Leomon said. "NINJA VILEMON GET THEM!"

Soon the Ninja Vilemon attacked the Tamers and Black Ninja Leomon went after Guilmon.

Soon four Ninja Vilemon went to Terriermon and they pulled out their ninja sais.

"NINJA SAI ZAP!" The four shouted.

Soon lightning bolts came out of the sais and went to Terriermon but he dodged them.

Terriermon smiled.

"Oh yeah well try this." Terriermon said. "Terrier Tornado."

Soon a tornado appeared and sucked the Four Ninja Vilemon in.

"AHHH!" The four Ninja Vilemon screamed and turned into data and Terriermon took the data.

"Oh yeah." Terriermon said. "I rule." He then sees more Ninja Vilemon and went off to battle them.

Soon the Ninja Vilemon were battling Henry and they are throwing ninja stars at him.

Henry dodged them and kicked them to a tree.

"AHHH!" The Ninja Vilemon screamed and vanished.

Henry smiled.

"Huh that was fun." Henry said.

Soon The Ninja Vilemon running to Jeri and Jeri was ready.

"NINJA SAI ZAP!" The four shouted.

Soon lightning bolts came out of the sais and went to Jeri but she dodged them.

Jeri smiled and ran and kicked and puched the Ninja Vilemon and the Ninja Vilemon vanished.

Jeri smiled.

"I knew those judo lessons would come in handy." Jeri said.

Soon the Ninja Vilemon flew to Selena and Ninja Veemon.

"NINJA SAI ZAP!" The four shouted.

Soon lightning bolts came out of the sais and went to Ninja Veemon but he dodged them.

"Oh yeah take this." Ninja Veemon said. Ninja Vee Energy Sai Blast."

Soon nires energu blasts from the sais that look like Veemon Heads came out and blasted the Ninja Veemon and the Ninja Vilemon are killed and Ninja Veemon absorbed their data.

"Oh yeah that is awesome." Ninja Veemon said.

Soon Selena was battling the Ninja Vilemon and she kicked and punched them and karate choped them and the Ninja Vilemon vanished.

"Ha not only am I a actress, singer and modal but I also take fighting lessong to defend myself." Selena said.

Soon while everyone are battling Lopmon is going to Suzie and untied her.

Suzie smiled and hugged Lopmon.

"Oh thank you Lopmon." Suzie said while choking Lopmon with a hug.

Lopmon smiled.

"No problem Suzie." Lopmon said.

However the Ninja Vilemon saw this.

"GET HER!" A Ninja Vilemon shouted.

Soon the Ninja Vilemons flew to Suzie and Lopmon.

Lopmon sees this and is mad.

"Take this you creeps." Lopmon said. "Blazing Ice."

Lopmon leaps into the air and quickly shoots small icy crystalline bolts from her mouth and freeze them.

The Ninja Vilemon now frozen vanished.

"Don't mess with the rabbit." Lopmon said.

Meanwhile with Guilmon and Black Ninja Leomon the two are battling out and Guilmon has the Hyper Wing activated and he flew.

Black Ninja Leomon is mad.

"GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL DIGIMON!" Black Ninja Leomon shouted.

Guilmon looked at Black Ninja Leomon mad.

"Make me." He said.

The evil Black Ninja Lion Digimon is mad when Guilmon said that.

"WELL TAKE THIS! BLACK NINJA FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Black Ninja Leomon shouted his attack.

Soon a Black Ninja version of Leomon's Fist Of The Beast King and it striked Guilmon.

"AHHHHH!" Guilmon screamed and falls.

Takato sees this and is shocked.

"GUILMON!" Takato shouted.

As Takato screamed Guilmon's name a blue card appears in Takato's hand.

Takato sees this and is confused.

"What a Blue Card?" Takato asked as he sees the Blue Card. "But it is different."

And it is true. This Blue Card has a Ninja on ot and Takato smiled.

"Well lets see what this Blue Card can do." Takato said.

Soon we see the Blue Card spinning and we see Takato's face smiling.

Soon he does some moves and swipes the Blue Card.

"Digi-Modify!" Takato shouted and looked at the card. "Ninja Digivolution activate."

"Ninja Digivolution." A Female voice said.

Soon Takato's Gold Digivice glows and we see some rings coming out.

Now we see Guilmon in a Red Ninja Village.

"Guilmon Ninja Digivolve to." Guilmon said.

Soon Guilmon grows big, his claws extand, He grows wings that look like Ex Veemon's Wings, a red Ninja suit appears, Ninja Stars appear in his ninja outfit, and two dragon headed Ninja Katanas appear in the new Digimon's hands.

"NINJA GROWLMON!"The new Ninja Champion Digimon said.

Soon Ninja Growlmon stares at Black Ninja Leomon and the Ninja Vilemon who are very shocked.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Black Ninja Leomon shouted. "HOW DID THAT DIGIMON TURN INTO A NINJA DIGIMON!?"

The Tamers are also shocked.

"Wow Growlmon looks cool now that he is a ninja." Terriermon said.

"You said it rabbit dude." Ninja Veemon said.

"Stupendice." Henry said.

"Wow." Jeri said.

"Morphinominal!" Rika, Selena, Suzie, Lopmon and Renamon said at the same time.

Takato smiled and took out hiw Digivive and scanned Ninja Growlmon and his picture appears.

"HA Ninja Growlmon." Takato said. "A Ninja Dragon Champion Virus Digimon. He is a very skilled Ninja and flies really fast. He is very brave and watch out for his attacks are: 1 Ninja Dragon Slash, 2Ninja Fire Blast, 3 Ninja Dragon Shadow Clone and 4 Ninja Dragon Star Strike."

Takato smiled and looked at his new Ninja Digimon Partner.

"Ok Ninja Growlmon take care of those creeps." Takato said.

Ninja Growlmon looked at Takato and smiled.

"You got it Takatomon." Ninja Growlmon said in the voice of Ninjor.

Soon Ninja Growlmon flew to the evil Ninja Digimons.

Black Ninja Leomon looked at the Ninja Vilemon.

"GET THAT NINJA DRAGON DIGIMON!" Black Ninja Leomon shouted.

"RIGHT BOSS!" The Ninja Vilemon shouted and flew to Ninja Growlmon.

Ninja Growlmon sees them and takes out his ninja stars.

"NINJA DRAGON STARS!" Ninja Growlmon shouted and threw the Ninja Stars.

The ninja Stars at the Ninja Vilemon and striked them.

"AHHH!" The Ninja Vilemon screamed and exploded and turned into data and Ninja Growlmon absorbed their data.

The other Ninja Vilemon are shocked.

"RETREAT!" One of the Ninja Vilemon screamed.

With that the Ninja Vilemon flew away screaming.

Black Ninja Leomon is shocked and looks at Ninja Growlmon mad.

"You ae going down you pathetic Ninja Digimon." Black Ninja Growlmon said and took his sword out.

Ninja Growlmon smiled and took his sword out.

"Lets do this." Ninja Growlmon and Black Ninja Leomon said at the same time.

Soon the two battles with their swords and Ninja Growlmon striked his sword out of Black Ninja Leomon's hand.

This shocks Black Ninja Leomon.

"NO!" He shouted and looked at Ninja Growlmon. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! BLACK NINJA FIST OF THE BEST KING!"

Soon Black Ninja Leomon unleashed ninty nine lion leads and Ninja Growlmon sliced them all with his sword.

Black Ninja Leomon is shocked.

"I will get you for thet." Black Ninja Leomon said.

However Ninja Growlmon took his other sword out and they glowed.

"No you won't because you are through." Ninja Growlmon said. "NINJA DRAGON SLASH!"

Ninja Growlmon slashed Black Ninja Leomon nine times.

"NOOOOOOO!" Black Ninja Leomon screamed as he got slashed.

Ninja Growlmon smiled.

Black Ninja Leomon now in pain and sparks going all over him looked at the Digimon and the Tamers.

"No how can this be?" Black Ninja Leomon asked. "HOW COULD I BE DEFEATED!"

With that Black Ninja Leomon fell and exploded into data and Ninja Growlmon absorbed the Data.

Ninja Growlmon smiled.

"And that is that." Ninja Growlmon said.

With Black Ninja Leomon gone everyone cheered.

Takato smiled and looked at his Digimon Partner.

"Ninja Growlmon that was awsome." Takato said.

Ninja Growlmon smiled.

"Thanks Takatomon and I could not have done it with out you." Ninja Growlmon said.

Selena smiled.

"Well bro I have to say that was awsome." Selena said.

Takato looked at his sister.

"Thanks sis." Takato said. "And who knows with Ninja Growlmon here we won;t stand a chance."

"RIGHT!" The Tamers and the Digimon said.

Just the Ninja Growlmon's belly growled.

"Takatomon I'm hungry." Ninja Growlmon said.

Soon everyone laughs and we zoom out and still hear the laughter.

* * *

We go back to the Digi World and to the villain's lair and we see the Ninja Vilemon and Ninja Devimon cowering in fear.

Why you ask?

Well the leader is mad of the defeat.

"NOOOOO!" The leader shouted. "HOW CAN THIS BE! THOSE TAMERS AND THEIR DIGIMONS DEFEATED BLACK NINJA LEOMON AND WORST THAT RED DRAGON DIGIMON CHANGED INTO A NINJA CHAMPION DIGIMON!"

Ninja Devimon looked at his boss.

'Well my lord at least we know they are stong." Ninja Devimon said.

The leader looked at Ninja Devimon.

"You be quiet." He said. "It was your plan and you failed. Now we have to worry about the other Digimons digivolving to Ninja Champion forms."

A Ninja Vilemon looed at his boss.

'Um boss we won;t know if that will happen." He said.

"Yeah I mean how will we know?" Another Ninja vILEMON SAID.

The leader looked at his minions.

"Oh it may not happen but if it does those humans and their Digimon better watch out for my." The leader said.

Soon the leader steps out of the shadows to reveal himself.

The leader looked like the shredder from The Ninja Turtles 2012 show but his skin is grey,, his helmet is red, he has a skull mark on his boots, and a purple cape.

"For they will have to deal with me SHREDDER MYOTISMON!' The leader now known as Shredder Myotismon said.

Soon Shredder Myotismon laughed and we zoom out of the lair and still hear the laughter of Shreddder Myotismon.

"Oh man looks like the leader revealed himself and he looks like bad news." The Narrator said. "How will the Tamers deal with him when he faces them? And will Ninja Growlmon be enough? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters."

* * *

**THERE YA SLL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**HERE IS THE UPDATED JACKETS AND VESTS THE TAMERS HAVE:**

**Takato's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Rika's Jackets and Vest:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**Henry's Jackets and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Jeri's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Kazu's Jean Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Kenta's Jacket and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Suzie's Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**Ryo's Jacket and Vests:**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Ai and Mako's Jacket and Vest:**

**Ai:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**Mako's:**

**Red Jean Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**Selena:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Jean Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**HERE IS MY OC:**

**Name: Selena Demi Matsuki**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance:**

**Hair color: Purple**

**Eyes: Red**

**Clothes: Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple Shirts, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple Sun Dresses, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple Tang Top, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple Jean Paints, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple Leather Paints, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple Leather Boots.**

**Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Jean Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**Night Clothes: Red and Purple Night Dress**

**Swim Suit: Red and Blue Swim Suit**

**Digivice Color: Red and White**

**Digimon:**

**Fresh: Chibimon**

**InTraining DemiVeemon**

**Rookie: Ninja Veemon**

**Champion: Ninja Ex-Veemon**

**Ultimate: Samurai Ex-Veemon**

**Mega: Shogun Ex-Veemon**

**Family: Takato(Twin Brother), Ai and Mako(Adopted Brother and sister), Kai(Cousin), Takehiro Matsuki(Father) and Yoshie Matsuki(Mother)**

**Profile: Selena is the daughter of Takehiro Matsuki and Yoshie Matsuki and Takato's Twin sister. She is a Actress/Singer/Modal. When she was five she was discovered by a big time Agent who heard Selena singing and wanted her to be famous. Selena and her family were worried that if she left she would not see her family. But the agent assured her that Selena will be able to viset and they can viset. So Selena became the famous sctress/singer/modal. When she was six she found Ninja Veemon and they became partners.**

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO SUGGEST SOME SONGS!**

**JJB88 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
